


热夜之梦

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 文艺复兴背景/ABO/Alpha枢机主教闪闪×Omega杀手黑刷子，原型来自历史上意大利波吉亚家族的凯撒·波吉亚与他手下的著名杀手米凯莱托·科罗拉。题目来自便当狂魔乔治·啊·啊·马丁巨巨的奇幻基情大作《热夜之梦》。成文于2016年1月。





	热夜之梦

作为一个出色甚至是顶尖的杀手，迪卢木多·奥迪纳绝大部分时候都能将任务完成得非常漂亮。他知道如何在黑暗中无声地行走，就如同珍珠色的幽灵在月色之下自由来去，也知道如何在瞬间割断猎物的喉咙——刀锋切割撕开皮肤血管和肌肉的声音不会比风声更喧嚣，垂死挣扎的人连呼救都不会有机会发出，而他甚至有时间擦干净手上的血迹再从容离开。

但那是平时，不是被命运女神诅咒的今晚。

此时迪卢木多隐藏在昏暗杂乱的巷子中，阴影与月色令追捕刺客的教皇军士兵们暂时忽略了他的藏身之处。青年刺客将滚烫的额头靠上冰冷的墙壁，深吸一口气让夜晚的空气充满肺叶——罗马城夏日的夜晚弥漫着成熟果实般的炽热和芬芳，这样非但不能平息那些叫嚣着的、从身体内部升起的热度，反而让它如同汹涌又甜腻的潮水一样翻卷而上，一路侵蚀着他的内脏和理智，让他浑身发抖，变得虚弱、无力又充满渴求，糟糕透顶。

他低下头看着自己的手指：指尖沾满了尚未凝固的血，那些散发着金属腥味的液体在月光下近乎黑色，它们平时稳得不会有一丝颤抖，不管是用长剑削下对手的金发还是用钢绞索勒断目标的动脉。而此时他的手无力得快要握不住匕首，银色的星光和月色在刀锋上颤抖——结合热的到来已经严重影响了他的行动能力，这个信号危险得像是囚徒脖子上的绞绳。

更麻烦的是，突如其来的结合热——今晚的罪魁祸首，导致他在执行刺杀任务时手不稳没有及时解决猎物的元凶，害他被巡逻的卫队发现并一路追杀狼狈不堪的主谋，接下来还该死的很可能让他连回到住处的力气都没有，而一旦被随便什么人发现……暗杀者不想，也不敢再往下思考了。

原来运气还能差到这个程度，早已习惯了坏运气的杀手先生自嘲地冷笑了一声，再次意识到命运的玩笑可以如此花样百出又凶险恶意，简直像是来自上帝的报复。

上帝当然有理由报复，因为他作为早已背离信仰的背叛者，在今晚杀死了一位枢机主教、一位神的仆人与代言者——在另一位枢机主教的授意之下。虽然突发的热潮产生了巨大的失误，但他依旧赶在主教发出下一声呼救前割断了那曾转达神谕的喉咙，又刺穿了那饱含着欲念的圣职者的心脏。于是温热的血喷溅到了皮肤上，可他的体温已经高到对此毫无察觉。当迪卢木多拔出匕首，头晕脑胀地想要站起来离开的时候，却听见了卫队的脚步声和呼喊。

但不管怎样，能暂时逃脱总比被教皇军的那群Alpha抓住要好得多。

迪卢木多努力撑起身体，可怕的热度让他恨不得立刻跳进台伯河的水流中，但目前残存的理智还不允许自己的身体做出这种自杀式的行为，况且与他的无数受害者享用同一条河流、同一个捞尸人听起来太讽刺了。他将目光投向了对岸的建筑，灯光烛火在他被泪水模糊的视野里变成了一片晕开来的金箔，像极了他那位枢机卿雇主的发色。

吉尔伽美什你这该死的混蛋，他暗自咒骂着，小心地裹紧斗篷后迅速地融入了黑暗之中。

梵蒂冈最年轻的枢机主教，傲慢、野心勃勃又热爱享乐吉尔伽美什阁下并不知道迪卢木多遭遇了怎样的窘境，更不知道那位漂亮的杀手怎样诅咒了他心血来潮提出的任务。

枢机卿大人脱下了鲜红如血的法袍，就像位普通的贵族青年那样身处罗马城华美糜烂的艳窟寻欢作乐。早在圣城还属于罗马帝国、被异教诸神眷顾的时候，这座城市已经遍布大大小小的风流之所，而如今，随着禁欲与节制的戒律被人们逐渐遗忘，这些从未消失的艳窟也就如黑暗里妖冶的花一样肆意地开满了教皇国的心脏。

此时，鲁特琴的音律与歌妓柔美的歌声隐约地浮在空气中，银盘里盛放着杏仁软糖和晶莹剔透的石榴籽，燃烧的芬芳香料从远东由船舶跨越海洋航运而来，吉尔伽美什将修长的双腿跷上了桌子，悠闲自在地剥开了一枚无花果。他看起来心情很好，这毫无疑问。

金发的枢机卿当然有理由心情不错。梵蒂冈的乏味显而易见，但他来这里不仅仅是为了放松心情——这间被人们称为“厄洛斯”、拥有爱神的希腊名字的妓院，既是欲望的温床也是掩人耳目、交换情报的好地方。刚刚从米兰的言峰主教那里得到的消息证明他之前的计划奏了效。而只要今晚刺杀顺利，枢机议会中又会少一张讨厌聒噪的嘴。看在迪卢木多一向优秀几乎从不失手的份上，他毫不担心。

但这不代表今晚什么状况都不出。

就在吉尔伽美什噬咬着无花果柔软多汁的果肉，开始像他所有根本不禁欲的同僚一样思考着要不要挑个美人打发夏日长夜的时候，他突然感觉到有人在接近。

野兽般的本能令他立刻转身站起，腰间的短剑已经出鞘，然而对方的速度快得像闪电——不速之客从背后一把捂住了吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，将他猛地摁倒在柔软的地毯上，短剑掉落在一旁，发出一声轻微的声响。

吉尔伽美什仰头恼火地盯着他的敌人。他的斗篷沾满了鲜血，呼吸急促而凌乱，压在自己嘴唇上的手指很烫，兜帽下逆光的面容有些模糊，但优美的眉骨之下那双眼睛明亮如星辰——他太熟悉这双琥珀色的眼睛了，它们平时温柔而清冽，足以令罗马城的任何一位少女或贵妇一见倾心，却也会在杀戮时流露出嗜血的黑暗笑意。然而此时，他金色的虹膜如融化的蜂蜜般粘稠、甜美、诱人无比。

他们沉默地看着对方，显然是已经搞明白了现在是个什么尴尬的情况。

“……晚上好，枢机卿吉尔伽美什大人。非常抱歉。”迪卢木多松了口气将抵在自己雇主喉咙上的匕首收了起来，听起来居然有点像叹息。

“你爬窗户进来是想杀我吗杂种？！”被自己雇来的杀手破坏了一个美好的夜晚，枢机卿阁下显然怒火中烧，更何况对方浑身是血地跨坐在自己身上，身上散发着……嗯？

“没有，主教大人。毕竟像您这样大方的雇主并不常见。”迪卢木多像往常一样礼貌地轻笑了一声，却没有注意到吉尔伽美什探究和疑惑的眼神。刚才的奔逃和袭击几乎耗光了他所有的体力和精力，现在他只想站起来，离对方远一点，越远越好，不然他会被Alpha的信息素逼疯——但吉尔伽美什显然不想让他如愿以偿，他一把拉住了杀手的手臂，让他重新跌坐在自己身上。

“你怎么回事，”金发红眸的枢机主教挑起了眉毛，“不太对劲啊。”

他从迪卢木多身上闻到了一种奇异的气息。即使被血腥味和室内的熏香掩盖，却依旧不断从皮肤中渗出的气息：甜得像糖霜，如同新折下的树枝断端流下的汁液般新鲜，又像是成熟的、摇摇欲坠的麝香葡萄或是在枝头盛放的大马士革蔷薇一样，传递着热烈的邀请般的意味。吉尔伽美什带着纯粹的好奇凑近了他的杀手，年轻人却像是被火烫了一般向后退，本能地想要裹紧那件明显不是他的斗篷，动作甚至不如平时敏捷。金发的男人不耐烦地抓住了他的兜帽，猛地向下一扯——

迪卢木多僵在了原地，他的后颈暴露在空气中，那股甜美浓郁的气息再无躲藏的余裕。而吉尔伽美什则对这种散发着热度的气味再熟悉不过了。

——那是Omega进入热潮期的标志。

有什么比自己任务出差错而正好碰到雇主更倒霉的事吗？

有，当你的雇主发现你居然是个Omega而他正好是个Alpha的时候。

我应该在刚进来的时候就敲晕他，青年刺客用他乱成了一锅糖浆的大脑无限后悔地想道。更可笑的是，他刚才竟然没有识别出吉尔伽美什的信息素（和他本人一样能霸道而富有标志性地占据旁人的嗅觉记忆）。而上帝啊，他们已经认识了将近两年了，看来结合热不仅影响了他的行动力，连判断力都快要清零了。

迪卢木多不着痕迹地倒抽了一口气。尽管吉尔伽美什什么也没说，什么也没做，但他能感受到空气中信息素的变化：就像是暗潮汹涌的海洋，风暴压抑在云层之后，而洋流正在将泛着血腥味的泡沫翻卷至海面上。他在每一次呼吸里带有Alpha富有侵略性的、暴戾的因子。

教会中占绝大多数的Beta并不像Alpha们一样充满野心和扩张版图的欲望，他们更理性，比起情欲财富反而更让他们兴奋。但身为红衣主教的吉尔伽美什不同，他正巧具备了一个Alpha应有的所有品质：高傲、贪婪、自作主张、雄心勃勃、拥有强烈的攻击性和占有欲。迪卢木多一直很清楚这些，而此时对方的气息简直就是在把那些显而易见的信息全部，硬生生，一点不剩地灌进他的脑子里。

他在面对一只饥饿的雄狮。

但吉尔伽美什只是朝他露出了饶有兴致的微笑，薄且优美的唇线刻薄而兴奋地上扬，冷血动物般竖立状的瞳孔让他看起来就像是一条紧盯着猎物的蝰蛇。

“有趣，”红衣主教抬起手，白皙冰凉的手指慢慢划过迪卢木多线条僵硬的下颌，还有皮肤下紧张滚动的喉结，“一个把自己伪装成Alpha的Omega——你打算愚蠢地继续欺骗自己的主人吗，迪卢木多？”

迪卢木多抓住了他意图移向后颈的手指，他的手心很热，因为汗水而变得潮湿，而这点无礼的举动似乎没有让枢机卿感到不满。他注视着那双猩红的眼眸，努力平复着急促的呼吸，像是在思考着什么一样缓慢地眨了眨眼，紧接着，年轻的暗杀者偏头扯出了一个温和的笑容。

“抱歉，主教大人，有些问题我不得不纠正您，”他的语调轻快又活泼，金色的眼睛亮得像天狼星的光，“第一，您不是我的主人，第二——”

青年低下头，将柔软温热的嘴唇蹭过红衣主教的指尖，滑过分明的指节，直到黄金戒指与红宝石光滑冰冷的晶体表面。烛火中睫毛垂下的阴影又浓又密，让人想起风中颤动的松针和乌黑的鸦羽。吉尔伽美什盯着他，像是在等待什么令人兴奋的戏码开场，那双蛇一样的瞳孔微微扩大，血色和火焰在瑰丽的虹膜上流淌、燃烧。

“您没有问过，我又如何告诉您呢？”

青年看起来那么温顺无害，收起了所有的尖刺和锋芒，低下头颅露出后颈，这样臣服般的姿态足以让任何一个Alpha沉溺。吉尔伽美什恶狠狠地捏住他的下颌，强硬地抬起那双蜂蜜色的眼睛与自己对视。迪卢木多朝他笑了笑，眼角下的痣像滴摇摇欲坠的眼泪。

他知道迪卢木多非常聪明，也非常懂得如何在恰当的时候做恰当的事情，他不仅仅是把漂亮锋利的凶器——所以吉尔伽美什喜欢他。但杀手现在未免太温驯了一些，结合热似乎把他平时完美面具下的那些疯狂和狠辣给蒸发了，让他在情欲的折磨下变得更顺从，就同他见过的每一个Omega一样，如打磨好的祖母绿一般光洁圆润得毫无棱角。

他审视着这张泛着潮红的面孔，呼吸着甜美的、植物般芬芳的气息，伸手扣住迪卢木多的后颈，年轻的杀手发出一声梗在喉咙里的惊呼，这样的触碰让他敏感的皮肤发疼。吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛注视着他的反应，露出轻蔑而残忍的微笑：“很好，这样倒像Omega多了。”

暗杀者做出的回应则直截了当，他报复似的猛地搂住吉尔伽美什的脖颈，用凶猛的力度吻上对方总是吐出恶毒话语的漂亮嘴唇，撕咬着，吞噬着，像是要把满溢而出的欲望和无力全都发泄出去。吉尔伽美什微微愣了一下，紧接着他的手指插进乌黑的卷发，用更蛮横的姿态撬开齿列，不甘示弱地用舌掠夺着呼吸和津液。

他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服，看起来就像两只厮打的发情期的野兽，暴力和情欲亲昵地交织在一起难舍难分。枢机主教直接用短剑割开了斗篷的系带和杀手的外衣，血腥味让他感到厌烦，而越来越浓郁的甜美的信息素则令人狂热。迪卢木多半裸着上身跨坐在吉尔伽美什身上，扯开亚麻衬衣时差点扯断他挂着黄金十字架的链子，金属的链子在白皙的皮肤上勒出艳丽的红痕。Alpha咒骂了一声，低下头舔上了对方的锁骨。

迪卢木多等的就是这个时候。

他搂住主教后颈的右手无声抬起，迅速劈下，一个手刀精准地劈晕了自己的雇主兼差点成了的床伴。贴心的杀手把自己的手枕在吉尔伽美什的脑后将他放倒在地毯上，避免他一头栽下去醒来以后头疼。

“真是抱歉了，枢机卿大人。”他愉快地对已经陷入昏迷的Alpha说道，语气里颇有点大仇得报的畅快。

平心而论，他还挺喜欢吉尔伽美什——虽然性格恶劣但长相难得地合自己的胃口，尤其此时失去了意识，长长的浅金色睫毛盖下来，和皎白的肤色一样泛着美好的光晕，真是种看起来无害的美貌。在这种情况下发生关系解决热潮也算明智的选择，但以迪卢木多对于这位Alpha的了解，他绝不会仅仅满足于一次没有标记的情事。

标记意味着Omega会彻底成为Alpha的所有物，迪卢木多还不想把自己变成吉尔伽美什这个自大狂的收藏品——就像他引以为傲、时常炫耀的炫目财富和异国珍宝，一件件摆在象牙和香柏木的架子上泛着珠光，供他赏玩。

正如现在他不会将忠诚献予任何人，不会视任何人为主君，他同样也不愿将来之不易的自由交到吉尔伽美什手上。结合热会让他的四肢无力，上涌的情欲和高热令思维远不及平时敏捷，但不会让他心底的疯狂和决绝就此熄灭。

所以现在，青年吃力地从地上站起，热烈的欲望在噬咬他的骨髓和肌肉，吉尔伽美什的短剑给了他一个支撑才让他不至于摔倒。他扶着桌子头疼地盯着墙壁和垂落的帷幔观察了一会：“厄洛斯”就像爱神本身一样善变难以捉摸，它的房间拥有许多密道供一些不便露面的客人前来享乐却不被人发觉。吉尔伽美什孤身一人，那么他恐怕是来见某些人的……迪卢木多凭着直觉伸手碰了碰墙上的画框，手指沿着木质的框架向下，在贴近墙面的缝隙中摸到了金属的机关一扭，一道暗门应声而开。

半开的门中吹来暗道里阴冷的风，迪卢木多松了口气，露出了今晚以来第一个真心的微笑。感谢吉尔伽美什前一段把圣天使堡的刑讯工作扔给他，对机关了解多了总会产生点靠谱的直觉。

但他的庆幸没有持续太久就就一阵急促的敲门声打断了。

“大人？”一个成熟娇媚的女声说道，“非常抱歉打扰您了，但是教皇卫队的大人们正在搜查刺客……”

糟透了。

迪卢木多转身就想冲进暗道，却被一股力量猛地扯住，紧接着双手被反扭到身后、身体狠狠地撞上了坚硬的墙壁发出一声闷响。强烈的Alpha的气息占据了他的大脑，让他短时间内做不出任何反抗的动作，肢体反而更加滚烫和无力。

像是日光下热烫的沙砾、奔腾的河流、甜腥的金属，还有乳香与苏合香燃烧的味道——近在咫尺，绝对不会再认不出来的信息素。

迪卢木多绝望地在心底叹了口气。

“别出声。”吉尔伽美什慢条斯理地在耳边低语，他的声音似乎饱含着笑意，耐心得异乎寻常。但没有人比迪卢木多更清楚一个暴君般的人的耐心是世界上最不该存在，也是最恐怖的东西——他不用回头都能想象得出对方微笑时露出的獠牙，尖利，雪白，狰狞，等着沾血。于是他咬咬牙，配合地不发出一点声音。

“大人？”

“干什么？！”金发的枢机卿用他一贯傲慢的声调不快地回答道，一边恶劣地将一条腿插进了青年双腿间的空隙，迫使他分开修长的腿，而空出来的一只手从身后抚摸着迪卢木多的喉结令他忍不住发抖，“难道你们觉得我这里会窝藏刺客？”

短暂的沉默后一个男声恭敬地说道：“搜查是我们的职责，还请您谅解。请将门打开，枢机卿大人。”

手指从脖颈滑向锁骨，再向下，在赤裸的胸膛上点燃火焰。吉尔伽美什的手指按在对方的胸口，感受着那颗年轻的心脏在肋骨之下有力急促的跳动，他扫过心口温热的肌肤，在一道已经愈合结痂的伤疤上来回摩挲着。迪卢木多倒抽一口气，他浑身僵硬，汗水沿着他的额角流下来打湿了皮肤。

“谁死了值得你们这样大费周章？”满不在乎的口吻听起来好像教皇驾崩也不能让他打开那道该死的门，迪卢木多混乱的大脑冒出这样讥讽的念头。但很快他就没法继续胡思乱想了，吉尔伽美什在他的肩头不客气地咬了一口，他在疼痛之下只能硬生生地把呻吟咽了回去，愤怒地回头时只看到一双满是戏谑的眼睛。

“是枢机主教奥尔西尼大人。”

吉尔伽美什从喉咙里发出一声低低的嗤笑。“做得不错。”他对杀手耳语，手指沿着腹肌滑进了长裤里，恶意地握住勃起的分身揉弄起来。青年刺客的腰瞬间软了下去，他咬着嘴唇将额头抵在坚硬冰凉的墙面上，欢愉开始顺着脊椎一路向上蔓延。“只可惜没处理干净。”

“那真是太遗憾了，”枢机卿侧头对着外面说道，语调听起来好像真的感到惋惜似的，“你们看到刺客了？”

“是的，”卫队的士兵答道，“是一位年轻的男性Alpha，有人看见他在这附近出现。”

“这里没有什么刺客。”潮湿的吐息吹在薄薄的耳廓上，他的声音带着显而易见的冷漠，手上的动作却愈发热烈。迪卢木多在他的抚慰下颤抖，他在发烫，前端渗出透明的黏液，后穴也湿润而潮热——身体内部传来一阵阵甜和痛交织的抽搐，金眼睛里浮起的水汽让它们像融化的蜂蜜一样粘稠又甘甜。

吉尔伽美什侧过头，用称得上温柔的动作舔过他眼角滑下的泪水，唇角的笑容优美又恶毒：“而这里也只有我一个Alpha。”

迪卢木多简直想要骂出声，如果现在不是在热潮期他已经把Alpha揍在地上了。吉尔伽美什的动作越来越粗暴，逐渐升高的快感、身体里的空虚和手腕的酸痛混合在一起填满了他的大脑，可他只能咬住嘴唇压抑喘息和呻吟，让指甲深深地陷在掌心里，在对方的怀抱中战栗着，承受着。

门外的士兵还说了什么他已经听不到了，他的颅骨内全是轰鸣的噪声：自己的呼吸和心跳，吉尔伽美什的声音，血管里血液奔流的冲刷声，还有指腹抚过下体时黏腻淫靡的水声。当Alpha带着薄茧的手指恶作剧般的擦过铃口时，迪卢木多终于忍不住发出一声呜咽，体液溅上了枢机主教食指上的宝石戒指。

“所以现在，你们可以滚了。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地说完这句话，将身体瘫软下来的Omega搂进怀里。狡猾的杀手刚才还有力气和心计弄晕他，现在却连站立都做不到。金发主教好整以暇地听着门外卫队士兵离开的脚步声，无比得意地将人翻过来面对自己。

吉尔伽美什将指尖沾染的精液抹过他赤裸的腹部、乳尖还有胸口的伤疤，甚至划过了他眼角的泪痣。“想跑，嗯？”金发的男人冷笑着开口，他显然还在记恨刚才的那一手刀。迪卢木多说不出话，只能努力睁着模糊的眼睛瞪着眼前的雇主，却不知道在这种情况下它们就像焦糖一样充满诱惑而毫无震慑力。

“我当时就该把你丢在圣天使堡受折磨，迪卢木多。鞭刑，轮刑，开花梨，铁王冠，犹大的摇篮……那不勒斯王室的那位刑具大师你也见过了，他手下的每一件作品都会用在你身上，你会惨叫，会哭泣，会流血却死不了，直到你觉得死亡更美好，卑微地请求我结束你的性命。”吉尔伽美什慢条斯理地描述着血腥而残酷的想象，他将手指掐上杀手的脖颈，掌心下的动脉剧烈地跳动着。

“那您就失去了拥有一柄利刃的机会，我的大人。”迪卢木多轻笑了一声开口，艰涩地回答。他现在决定认命了。

“一柄会割伤主人的利刃？”

“这世界上不存在不伤人的剑，您比我更清楚这一点，不然怎会让我活到现在？”他顿了一下，说话让他觉得很疲惫，身体里依旧有尚未得到满足的情欲在叫嚣，但他却依旧露出一个明亮得诡异的笑容，“而且我没有主人，枢机卿吉尔伽美什大人。”

高傲狂妄的枢机主教兴奋地大笑起来，他那双猩红的眼睛在烛火之下像鸽子心尖的血一样艳丽。“很好，”他说，修长的手指捧住对方的头颅，“我真是越来越满意你了。”

他凑近，凶狠地吻住Omega的嘴唇，仿佛在吻一颗刚刚剖出胸腔的心脏——他舔舐着被咬破的伤口，感受到血腥的甜和热。他们互相勾着彼此，一边跌跌撞撞地亲吻一边扯掉对方剩下的衣服，迪卢木多蹬掉了腿上的长靴，接着后腰撞上了桌沿。

吉尔伽美什双手撑在他的腰侧，身体挤入他分开的腿间，他们的呼吸交融着，湿漉漉的眼神胶着在一起。

“这桌子很硬。”

“当然，”年轻的枢机卿一把将黑发青年按在桌面上，挑起一边唇角笑得像只准备咬断雄鹿喉咙的狮子，“这是你自找的。”

他将他摆上光洁的木桌，将雕塑般优美的赤裸肉体和威尼斯的玻璃杯、西西里的葡萄酒，和雕花银盘里晶莹红艳的石榴籽、芬芳甜蜜的无花果摆在一起，为他欣赏，为他享用。吉尔伽美什俯下身，亲吻青年的胸膛，留下比石榴花更加艳丽的痕迹。迪卢木多伸展开修长的肢体，他就像一株挺秀的树木，在来自热带的熏风中颤抖着舒展开枝桠，生长出树叶，搂住他此时的情人。

“吉尔伽美什，把你的戒指摘了。”被压制住的杀手在亲吻的间隙中艰难地说道。被指责的那方却不急着照做，而是把右手食指按上了他的嘴唇：“自己来。”

迪卢木多盯着吉尔伽美什看了一会，那表情就像是看着个顽劣任性的少年。但他还是低头含住了指尖，湿热的舌尖舔过指节，向更深的地方吞去。手指在温暖的口腔中搅动，扫过柔软的粘膜和敏感的上颚，让透明的津液不受控制地顺着嘴角滑落，而另一只手已经探向了下腹，猝不及防地插入、扩张——身体的内部早已被结合热的潮水浸湿，每一次抽动都变得带着甜腻的味道。

他的手扣住了金发主教的后背，搅动和扩张的频率都肆意得过分，腰部以下像是融化一样酥麻和酸软。青年杀手咬住了黄金戒指的表面，将它缓缓摘下，鲜艳的金与红在他雪白的齿间叼着，湿润的琥珀色眼眸波光潋滟。吉尔伽美什将黑发青年笔直修长的大腿扳得更开，使私密的部位更加暧昧地紧贴，体液交融在一起。

“你以前杀人用的都是这种方式吗，真是熟练啊。”主教冷笑着挑衅道。用仿佛带着倒刺的舌头舔过眼角的泪痣，他俯身叼住了戒指，他们的唇轻轻擦过，比羽毛抚过的触感更轻柔。

“当然不，”迪卢木多在他们分开的间隙里温和地回答，笑的时候露出了雪白的尖牙，“但您这样的倒是值得一试。”

接下来，Alpha就用与吻完全不同的粗暴动作贯穿了Omega。坚硬而热度惊人的阴茎就着深入的动作野蛮地撑开，像是要一直侵犯到这具柔韧的身体的最深处。迪卢木多的用力咬住自己的下唇，血迹干涸的指尖在吉尔伽美什的背部颤抖地划下新的红痕——疼痛并不明显，相反空虚被填满带来的欣快感几乎让人发疯，这个夜晚使他一直半浮于空中、痛苦不堪又难以挣脱的情欲终于有了依附的屏障。炽热紧致的内壁收缩着咬合着入侵的异物，绞缠在一起无法分离。

金发的男人感受着这具年轻充满生机的肉体，他是如此英俊挺拔，在情欲的蒸腾下更加让人喜爱——这比赞美诗里的任何一句诗都更能体现神的奇迹，也比任何一尊古罗马的雕像能体现人的欲念。

“迪卢木多。”吉尔伽美什忍不住轻声呼唤着暗杀者的名字，含糊得像声叹息而不带任何讥讽。被叫了名字的人疑惑地盯着他，俊美的枢机卿在逆光里像是镶了层毛茸茸的金边，而那双血红的蛇瞳，它们那么妖艳和热烈，像是能一直烧到自己的心脏里去。

他的心莫名地软了一下。只有那么一下，虽然他更愿意把他归于性爱和热潮带来的悸动，但它确实存在。

于是他闭上眼睛，微抬起身体拥抱金发的Alpha，将双腿勾上了对方劲瘦的腰。他们像一对真正的恋人一样温存地接吻，而肢体互相交缠的动作则越发狂热起来。

吉尔伽美什将他按在身下，用念出祷词的口亲吻和噬咬乳尖，用抚过十字架和圣水在光裸的胸腹留下掐痕，一次次埋入紧而湿热的甬道里，让敏感的身体战栗地想要蜷缩在一起却不得不被打开。他分开他的臀瓣，进入他，剖开他，就如同尖刀割开某种甜蜜成熟的果实，透明粘稠的汁液新鲜而滚烫，随着刀尖的不断深入而肆无忌惮地流淌，甚至从交合的地方滴落到了光滑的桌面。

身体如同金杯，欲望的酒满得即将溢出和滴落。从尾椎窜入脑髓的欢愉让人都忘记了他们彼此有多危险，沾上过多少血腥而无从清洗，忘记了自己在拥抱一柄漂亮却锋利的匕首，也忽略了狮子的利齿和蝰蛇的毒液。欲望把盔甲剥了个干净，让人在把对方割得遍体鳞伤的凶险中逐渐沉溺。

银盘落地，酒杯翻倒，酒液泼洒着沾上了高热的皮肤，迪卢木多将杀死过无数人的手指与枢机卿的金发纠缠着。身体被开拓、敏感点被碾压带来过分的快感，充实与空虚交替让他把理智全都抛到了一边碾得粉碎——全部滚去见上帝吧，他自暴自弃地想着，连什么时候被抛到了床上、陷入亚麻丝绸和天鹅绒的柔软包裹中都记不清了。

他们喘息着盯着对方：浅金和乌黑的头发散乱，猩红和蜜色的眼眸都没了焦距，就像面忠实的镜子一样倒映着真实和原始的模样。这样倒比平时那副假惺惺/傲慢得要死的样子要好，他们同时想着。

吉尔伽美什把他翻过来背对自己，吻着他的肩胛骨再次进入了他。现在入侵者的凶器埋得更深了，催情的热液流淌着让它变得更硬烫，他残忍地退出来，撞进去，前端抵上了Omega器官娇嫩紧闭的外口。迪卢木多惊喘着叫了出来，尖锐的酸麻和快意钻进了脑海让他不得不紧紧揪住床单，支撑身体的膝盖软了下去又被一把搂住了腰。

他开始朝着更潮湿和高热的生殖腔撞去，充满情色意味的吻徘徊在后颈上，Alpha和Omega的信息素越来越浓烈和不分彼此，就像两条交媾期的蛇一样缠绕在一起。杀手晕乎乎的大脑突然警觉和清醒了一些，他挣扎了起来。

“吉尔伽美什！”

“别乱动，”炽热的呼吸拂过薄薄的耳廓，枢机卿用蛮力将青年重新禁锢，像想起什么一样扳过他的下颌兴致勃勃地发问，“既然你是个Omega——那些企图标记你的Alpha呢？” 

“都死了，”迪卢木多朝他微笑，用的是那种礼貌、完美并且职业化的方式，但有点勉强，“您满意这个答案吗，枢机主教大人？” 

吉尔伽美什像是听到什么有趣的笑话一样狂妄地大笑了起来：“满意之极，迪卢木多。”他俯下身，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着颈侧细腻的皮肤，贪婪地吞噬着新鲜的香气并感受到对方在他的桎梏和进犯下不断发颤。

“不过，你没听说过法国人把性高潮称作‘小死亡’吗？”

他压住了猛烈挣扎的猎物，让他牢牢在自己怀里承受欢爱，撞开他，让他因为太过强烈的快感和同时产生的愤怒恐慌而哭泣——如此生动而美丽。当生殖腔柔嫩的内壁终于包裹住性器时，结在体内张开，Alpha感受着Omega内部强烈的收缩和潮热，在释放的同时一口咬在了他的颈侧。 

颈部传来的疼痛，被占有的认知，体液和粘膜胶合的感触，从每一寸肌肉和骨血里沁出的欣快混合成了风暴席卷过大脑的感知。迪卢木多什么都看不到，感官敏感到发疼，极致的兴奋和同样激烈的疲惫一同击垮了他的神智，让他在攀上高峰的同时昏了过去，以至于吉尔伽美什落在他唇角的，轻柔如露水的吻都没有感觉到。

吉尔伽美什醒过来的时候身边空无一人，而能提醒他昨晚的狂欢不是一场散发着热度的梦的，是凌乱不堪的床褥——还有把他的手腕和床头柱锁在一起的锁链。

刚刚醒来的枢机主教懒洋洋地象征性地挣了几下，就不想再动了，他朝着穿戴整齐，一身清爽（那好像是他的衬衣）地坐在一旁椅子上的迪卢木多挑挑眉毛：“如果你口味这么特别的话，我下次可以勉为其难地配合你一次。”

坐姿端正优雅的杀手朝他的雇主笑笑，一双黄金色的眼眸灿烂又温柔：“别乱动，大人。”他站起来走到床边，一手撑在吉尔伽美什的身边，笑容明亮得连西西里的阳光都要黯淡上几分。

“我还以为你会因为害羞逃跑。”轻佻的语气满不在乎地吐出，红衣主教的表情就像在看着一只撒娇玩闹的宠物，根本不在意在他面前的是一只獠牙尖利的猛兽。

“亲爱的大人，我们还有账没有结清，”迪卢木多弯起眼角，“怎么能一走了之呢？”

话音刚落，一把匕首闪电般地擦着吉尔伽美什的颊侧深深扎进了羽绒枕头里，微微颤动的锋刃似乎说明了主人内心的愤怒，但他连动都没动，脸上的笑意反而更深也更嗜血。一丝艳红的血从雪白的皮肤上滑落，又被修长的手指轻柔拭去。

“你没标记我。”

“你要想的话我现在就可以标记你，杂种。识相就快把锁链解开。”

迪卢木多叹了口气：“如果您真的那么做了，我不会让您有醒过来的机会。”他捧住主教优美的头颅，用情歌般温柔甜蜜的语调轻声说道：“我会杀了您，用匕首扎穿您那颗野心勃勃的心脏，然后放火烧掉这里，逃之夭夭。至于报酬，我不会带走您的黄金十字架，也不会带走您的红宝石戒指，我会剜下您这双美丽的血红的眼睛，因为它们在您脸上就像燃烧的欲望一样耀眼，我带走它们，就像带走您本人一样——它们会提醒我我曾有过一个合作还算愉快的雇主，生于权欲，死于贪婪。”

吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑起来，他显然非常欣赏这段毛骨悚然的表白。“那么现在呢？”

“现在我决定问清您这么做的原因，再考虑要不要杀了您。”

“就像你杀了自己的前主人一样？”阿其波卢德要是知道自己不仅情场败于一个Omega，就连命都丢在了他手上不知道会不会被硬生生气活过来，想到这里吉尔伽美什忍不住幸灾乐祸起来。

“这要看您了。”杀手的语调轻快，匕首在他漂亮的手指间转得像朵金属的玫瑰花。

“因为我要的不是一个依附于我的Omega，而是一柄利剑，一个手下，一个臣子，自愿把灵魂肉体和所有的一切都献上，毫无保留。我给你离开的权力，给你自由的选择，这是我赐给你的恩荣，你可以走，但总有一天会心甘情愿地回来。”

迪卢木多在这庄严又傲慢的宣言中古怪地沉默了一会。“臣子？”他冷笑道，“您不是世俗的君王，也不是梵蒂冈的教皇，吉尔伽美什大人。”

“世俗的君王又如何？登上圣彼得之座的教皇又如何？权杖和渔人权戒都只拥有一部分的权力，而我，要的是把它们都牢牢握在手里，主宰世俗的财富和神的旨意，把意大利，把欧洲，把全世界都握在手心！”

迪卢木多一直都知道他的手段和野心，却从未像此刻这样清晰。他想要的不是金钱，也不是掌握生杀大权的快感，他要的是让整个世界臣服于自己的脚下，要的是这个世界上最高的王位。这样饱含威压和狂热的陈述让青年没由来地感到了一丝恐惧和震惊——无止境的欲望让吉尔伽美什如此耀眼，如此炫目，他的光芒几乎能把人灼伤，能让人心生向往，更能让人坠入死亡的深渊。

“你简直疯了。”他喃喃着说。

“迪卢木多，”那双血红的眼眸平静地审视着他，那几乎是种带着神性的眼神，既庄重又高傲，“禁锢自我才是疯子的做法，追寻欲望从未有错。”

“你是柄最好的利剑，不该只在黑暗中染血，”他的声音如此蛊惑人心，让人能将灵魂也一并交付，“跟我来，你会替我斩下敌人的首级，你会拥有想要的一切，你会在征战的血路中发光。”

他说，跟我来。

吉尔伽美什给他活下去的机会，给他选择的余地，给他自由和方向。他走的路是那样长，苦难叠加于身，而此刻，有人愿意向他展示这个世界的美和恶，愿意让他尽情地疯狂下去，不顾一切，只要他答应。

黑发的年轻人轻笑着摇了摇头：“我现在明白为什么您明明毫无信仰可言，却能成为枢机主教了。”他解开了锁链，吉尔伽美什获得自由的手捏住了他的下颌。

“你的回答？”

“我很期待您坐上王座，也同样好奇如果您失败是怎样的光景。”他扬起头颅望着他，蜜色的眼眸既热烈又冰冷。他低下头，将虔诚的吻印在了吉尔伽美什白皙的指节上。

“所以，我将跟随您，看着您，无论您是如愿以偿还是跌至尘埃，我都拭目以待。”

在窗外，罗马城的黑夜正在退去，而白昼炎热的光芒才刚刚升起。暗夜里所有的秘密都销声匿迹，唯有欲望的火焰和旎梦不曾熄灭和消亡。

吉尔伽美什捧起他的头颅，低头吻了上去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然看上去是纯粹的利益关系，但其实他们彼此喜欢着对方。


End file.
